starwarsfandomcom_es-20200214-history
Nikto/Leyendas
Los Niktos eran una especie humanoide con aspecto reptil, de piel coriácea y caras planas con múltiples agujeros de respiración en sus mejillas y quijadas. También tenían varios cuernos pequeños en la cara. Entre los Niktos habían varias subespecies, y eran originarios del planeta Kintan. Se les podía encontrar a través de toda la galaxia, relacionados a menudo con actividades turbias. Algunos miembros de esta especie llegaron a ser miembro de la Orden Jedi durante los últimos días de la República Galáctica como Ima-Gun Di o J'oopi Shé. Subespecies Se dice que la radiación de una nova cercana a su planeta natal en el Cúmulo Si'Klaata provocó mutaciones, lo que dio lugar a las distintas sub-razas. Kajain'sa'Nikto thumb|left|100px|Un Kajain'sa'Nikto Conocidos como los Nikto Rojos, eran probablemente los más comunes, el tono rojizo era por ser del desierto, tenían pequeños cuernos en la frente y en las órbitas de sus ojos, no tenían nariz y en su lugar tenían tubos respiratorios en la base del cuello. Kadas'sa'Nikto thumb|left|80px|Un Kadas'sa'Nikto Conocidos como los Nikto Verdes, eran comunes de las regiones boscosas y costeras, tenían grandes ojos color obsidiana, rodeados por unos pequeños cuernos y sí tenían nariz. Esral'sa'Nikto thumb|left|80px|Un Esral'sa'Nikto Conocidos como los Nikto de las Montañas, ya que eran nativos de la montaña, de un medio ambiente muy extremoso, mucho calor y mucho frío, por lo que se caracterizaban por glándulas en sus mejillas que regulaban la temperatura, no tenían cuernos y tenían piel azul-gris. Gluss'sa'Nikto thumb|left|80px|Un Gluss'sa'Nikto Conocidos como los Nikto Pálidos, eran comunes de las islas, tenían los cuernos de Nikto Rojo, algo parecidos al Nikto de la Montaña, pero de piel gris clara. M'shento'su'Nikto thumb|left|80px|Un M'shento'su'Nikto Conocidos como los Nikto Sureños, eran de piel amarilla y anaranjada, no tenían cuernos y tenían muchos tubos respiratorios en el cuello. Apariciones *''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Tales of the Jedi'' audio *''Star Wars: Caballeros de la Antigua República: Noches de Ira'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic'' *''Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic II: The Sith Lords'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 1: Shades of the Sith'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic, Blood of the Empire Act 2: The Broken World'' *''The Old Republic: Smuggler's Vanguard'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic: Fatal Alliance'' *''Star Wars: The Old Republic'' *''The Old Republic: Annihilation'' *''Star Wars: Jedi vs. Sith'' *''Darth Bane: Rule of Two'' *''Jedi Council: Acts of War 4'' *''Darth Maul: Saboteur'' *''Cloak of Deception'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 2'' *''Star Wars: Darth Maul 3'' *''Darth Maul: Shadow Hunter'' *''Episode I Adventures 5: The Ghostling Children'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma|''Star Wars'': Episodio I La Amenaza Fantasma]] / cómic *''Episode I: Queen Amidala'' *''Episode I: Qui-Gon Jinn'' *''Star Wars: Republic 8: Outlander, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Republic 9: Outlander, Part 3'' *''Star Wars: Bounty Hunter'' *''Nomad'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Emissaries to Malastare'' *''Star Wars: Republic 20: Twilight, Part 2'' *''Heart of Fire'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Stark Hyperspace War'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Devaronian Version'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Rite of Passage'' *''Star Wars: Republic 46: Honor and Duty, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Republic 47: Honor and Duty, Part 2'' *''Star Wars Adventures 6: The Warlords of Balmorra'' * * *[[Star Wars: Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones|''Star Wars'': Episodio II El Ataque de los Clones]] / cómic * * *''Star Wars: Republic 54: Double Blind'' *''Republic Commando: Triple Zero'' *''Republic Commando: True Colors'' *''Star Wars: Republic: The Battle of Jabiim'' *''Star Wars: Republic 59: Enemy Lines'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Show of Force'' * *''MedStar I: Battle Surgeons'' *''MedStar II: Jedi Healer'' *Star Wars: The Clone Wars (película) / novela *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 5: Slaves of the Republic - Chapter 5: A Slave now, a Slave forever'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 1: Shipyards of Doom'' *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars Volume 2: Crash Course'' * * * * * * * * * * * * * *''Star Wars: Republic: Dreadnaughts of Rendili'' * *''Star Wars: Republic: Trackdown'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Siege of Saleucami'' *[[Star Wars: Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith|''Star Wars'': Episodio III La Venganza de los Sith]] *''Evasive Action: Prey'' * *''Star Wars: Republic 78: Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Republic: Into the Unknown'' *''Star Wars: Purge'' *''Coruscant Nights I: Jedi Twilight'' *''Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows'' * *''A Hunter's Fate: Greedo's Tale'' *''Fire Ring Race'' *''Under a Black Sun'' *''Star Wars Missions 13: Prisoner of the Nikto Pirates'' *''Star Wars Missions 14: The Monsters of Dweem'' *''Star Wars Missions 16: Imperial Jailbreak'' *''Star Wars: Empire 19: Target: Vader'' *''The Star Wars Holiday Special'' * *''Star Wars Galaxies: The Ruins of Dantooine'' *''Shadows of the Empire'' novela / novelización juvenil / cómic / videojuego *''Shadows of the Empire'' audio book *''Shadows of the Empire'' novelización juvenil *[[Star Wars: Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi|''Star Wars'': Episodio VI El Retorno del Jedi]] *Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela) *Star Wars Episodio VI: El Retorno del Jedi (novela juvenil) *''"Lapti Nek" The Music Video from Jabba's Palace *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 1: In the Hands of Jabba the Hutt'' *''Star Wars: Return of the Jedi 2: The Emperor Commands'' *''Shadows of the Empire: Evolution'' * *''Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: The Phantom Affair'' *''Crimson Empire'' *''The Bounty Hunters: Kenix Kil'' *''Crimson Empire II: Council of Blood'' *''Darksaber'' *''Crimson Empire III: Empire Lost 1'' *''Scourge'' *''Tempest Feud'' *''Star Wars: Chewbacca'' *''Emissary of the Void'' *''The New Jedi Order: The Unifying Force'' *''Dark Nest I: The Joiner King'' *''Legacy of the Force: Tempest'' *''Millennium Falcon'' *''Fate of the Jedi: Allies'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Broken'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Trust Issues'' *''Star Wars: Legacy: Claws of the Dragon'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 26: The Hidden Temple, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 32: Fight Another Day, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 36: Renegade'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 37: Tatooine, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 42: Divided Loyalties'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 43: Monster, Part 1'' *''Star Wars: Legacy 44: Monster, Part 2'' *''Star Wars: Kenobi'' }} Apariciones no-canónicas *''Disney Infinity 3.0'' Fuentes *''Star Wars: Behind the Magic'' *''The Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Guide to Alien Species'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' * * * * *''Star Wars in 100 Scenes'' *''Universo Star Wars'' *''Star Wars: Absolutamente Todo Lo Que Necesitas Saber'' * * * * Categoría:Nikto Categoría:Especies del Espacio Hutt Categoría:Especies inteligentes reptilianas Categoría:Especies inteligentes (N)